


We Must Tell the King! - Скажем королю!

by Altra_Realta



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: С Сансой, кажется, что-то не так. А нет, не кажется.(Саммари переводчика, причину см. ниже!)Оригинальный текст саммари (он же - заявка) по ссылке на оригинальный же текст.





	We Must Tell the King! - Скажем королю!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Must Tell The King!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541194) by [WendyNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyNerd/pseuds/WendyNerd). 



>   
>  Благодарности моим бетам - Бешеный Воробей и Incognito12.  
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic117486) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6949978).

— Можем ли мы быть уверены в этом? Абсолютно уверены?

— По словам горничной, лунной крови ее высочества не было уже дважды, в ее простынях следы семени, она часто недужит и внезапно не вынесла запах лимонов. Да, мы можем быть уверены.

— Возможно ли, что…

— Горничная говорит, что в первые три месяца ее услужения у принцессы Сансы все приходило в нужный срок, и поэтому — абсолютно невозможно. Помилосердствуйте, в последний раз она могла спать с Рамси Болтоном примерно год назад.

— Ее высочество что-нибудь говорит?

— Разумеется, все скрывает. Но надо же что-то делать!

— Король знает?

— Пока нет, и стоит ему сообщить.

— Полагаю, мы должны быть благодарны принцессе.

— За что? За то, что раздвинула ноги, как последняя уличная девка, опозорила себя, своего короля и свою семью?

— Да. По крайней мере, до короля Джона наконец хоть что-нибудь дойдет, и он объявит принца Брана своим наследником. А нам не придется жить в страхе перед леди Болтон, которая когда-нибудь сядет на трон.

— Она полностью обесценила себя как выгодную партию. Ей было мало, что она леди Болтон и леди Ланнистер, теперь она рассталась с невинностью. А бастард, которого она носит? Жаль, что мы не можем отправить ее к Молчаливым Сестрам по примеру южан.

— Есть предположения, кто отец?

— Или будущий жених, или будущий покойник.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что это может быть лорд Бейлиш. Они довольно долгое время были близки.

— Надо обязательно сказать королю.

— Непременно!

* * *

Давос, Тормунд, Мандерли, Гловер, Ройс, Форрестер, Рисвелл и Рид ожидали, пока Джон сядет. Джон ждал Сансу.

— Мы полагаем, что лучше бы все обсудить без ее высочества, ваша милость, — заметил тощий, косоглазый Рисвелл. — Речь ведь пойдет о ней, так что ее присутствие… эм… нежелательно.

Джон сразу сел. Из всех этих людей он доверял только Давосу и Тормунду. Прочие же — изменники, бросающие своих людей в час нужды.

— Где лорд Бейлиш? — неохотно спросил он. Бейлиша на совете он терпел, потому что иначе было никак.

Все обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Присутствие Бейлиша мы тоже находим необязательным, — ответствовал Мандерли. — Учитывая… деликатную природу вопроса.

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла. Этого стоило ожидать: они в очередной раз намеревались предложить кандидатов на руку Сансы и не хотели, чтобы Мизинец спутал все карты. В последний раз так и вышло, он указал им, что их сыновья могут быть сколь угодно отважными или сильными, но Торрхенов Удел — невеликая честь по сравнению с Харренхолом, Перстами, Речными землями и регентством в долине Аррен. Не говоря уже о личном благосостоянии. И тут же объявил себя единственным достойным для Принцессы Севера, леди Винтерфелла и леди Дредфорда.

В последнее время Джон отказывал всем. Особенно — Бейлишу, но и с другими не церемонился. Санса не продается. Вероятно, по какой-то причине всем нужно было еще раз об этом напомнить.

При одной только мысли у Джона вскипела кровь… что он позволит жениться на Сансе кому-то из этих трусов или их никчемным, жеманным сыновьям и племянникам, недостойным даже в мечтах целовать ее ноги. Тем не менее все полагали, что Санса, наконец, дозрела до нового брака после всего, что ей пришлось пережить.

Хуже всего было то, что у Джона в любом случае не достало бы на подобное сил. Каждый был готов предложить очаровательную, благородного рода дочь или племянницу, которая, по всеобщему мнению, стала бы подходящей партией — и королевой. Джон предложениями не интересовался. Столько лет он ждал, чтобы объявить наконец всему Северу, что Санса…

— Беременна.

Низкий голос лорда Рисвелла вернул Джона на землю.

— Простите, что? — вздрогнув, переспросил он.

— Я понимаю, в этот достаточно сложно поверить. — Мандерли был похож на огромный кусок сала с бородой, а говорил нежно-писклявым голосом. — Но мы опасаемся, что это действительно так, и ее высочество ждет ребенка.

Джон почувствовал, что мир переворачивается. А он, должно быть, просто спит.

— Но… как, откуда вы узнали? — Подобного быть не могло, но если могло, тогда…

— Нам доложила ее горничная, — ответил лорд Рисвелл. — У ее высочества два месяца не было лунной крови, запах лимона беспокоит ее, ее часто тошнит. А в ее простынях, по словам горничной, она находила засохшее семя.

Джон неожиданно пришел в бешенство.

— Вы заставили горничных доносить вам на вашу принцессу?

— Вопрос о здоровье ее высочества крайне важен для всех, — сказал Гловер тоном, который, наверное, считал рассудительным и успокаивающим. — Но я боюсь, ваша милость, что мы понятия не имеем, кто же отец.

Джон знал, точнее, теперь уже знал, и поэтому у него слегка кружилась голова. Санса не сказала ни слова — но почему? Он сделал глубокий вздох.

— Я думаю…

— Мы подозреваем лорда Бейлиша, — быстро ответил Форрестер. — Но это неточно. Не сомневаюсь, что выяснить это необходимо как можно скорее.

Джон наклонил голову.

— Я полностью уверен, что это не лорд Бейлиш.

С тех пор, как он застал этого развратника за попыткой поцеловать Сансу, возле двери его спальни постоянно дежурила вооруженная охрана.

— Ну тогда, — рявкнул лорд Мандерли, — мы должны, разумеется, отыскать виновного. Но сначала следует определить права престолонаследия.

Это заявление привлекло внимание Джона.

— Простите?

— Совершенно ясно, что принцесса, покрывшая таким позором свою семью, не может быть облечена доверием настолько, чтобы претендовать на трон Севера, — ответил лорд Гловер, наклонившись вперед, — особенно когда у нее есть брат…

— Наследники и раньше рожали бастардов, — Джон начал закипать. У этих людей были те еще нервы. Вторгаются в личную жизнь принцессы, говорят о ней как о вещи, пытаются решить ее будущее в ее отсутствие, осуждают ее… Джону захотелось их передушить. — И их не отстраняли от наследования трона.

— Ну… нет, но они были… — Гловер запнулся. — Это же неприемлемо. Лучше было бы выдать ее замуж как можно скорее. Я еще раз предлагаю своего третьего сына, Торхена. Будьте уверены, в Темнолесье она будет всем обеспечена, и там ее не будут слишком сильно осуждать за бесчестье.

— Нет, лорд Гловер, у меня есть другая кандидатура, — ответил Джон, из последних сил стараясь не засветить ему в челюсть.

— Кто, ваша милость? — поинтересовался лорд Форрестер, и его глаза в нетерпении заблестели. У него тоже был неженатый сын.

— Я.

На несколько секунд в комнате повисла тишина.

— Вы… шутить изволите, ваша милость? — спросил лорд Мандерли.

— Нет, вовсе нет. Я считаю это идеальным решением.

— Но вы же не можете! — возразил лорд Форрестер с пеной у рта. — Ваша королева должна быть высокородной девушкой, нетронутой, добродетельной! А это… остатки Болтонов с бастардом в животе.

— С бастардом, который может представлять угрозу вашим детям, — добавил лорд Рисвелл. — Старые Боги, мой король, я знаю, что вы способны постоять за себя, но давайте смотреть в лицо фактам. Ваш маленький милый кузен чуть больше, чем…

Но прежде, чем Рисвелл успел закончить, он уже лежал на спине на каменном холодном полу, и в нескольких дюймах от его лица застыли красные глаза и оскаленные зубы лютоволка. Джон поднялся на ноги, подошел к Рисвеллу и присел рядом с ним.

— Мой кузен Робб приказал своему лютоволку отгрызть два пальца лорду Амберу за попытку измены. Как вы считаете, что откусит вам Призрак за подобные речи о ее высочестве? Или, если точнее, о ее величестве, поскольку это всего лишь вопрос времени?

— Ваша милость… пожалуйста, я…

— Ваша милость, он просто пытался…

Джон поднял руку, требуя тишины.

— Мое решение окончательно, милорды. И вам не стоит беспокоиться, что ребенок Сансы будет являться угрозой кому-либо из моих детей. Потому что отец ее ребенка — это я.

Он направился к дверям, но, как только достиг их, остановился и оглядел собравшихся.

— И если вы когда-нибудь позволите себе шпионить за моей невестой или осуждать ее, я прикажу вас выпороть. Надеюсь, что свадебные подарки будут достаточно хороши, чтобы загладить это оскорбление. Как минимум — начать его заглаживать. Теперь прошу меня извинить.

Ему еще нужно было обнять свою королеву.


End file.
